


Sebacield

by PandoraButler



Series: Rewritten Movies [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, The Devil is a Part-Timer! - Freeform, cute tho, have fun, hillywood, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Ciel is a depressing lil' potato wedge without a tater tot in life. One night he meets The Devil, aka Sebastian Michaelis, and is offered 7 wishes for the small price of his soul.





	Sebacield

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the movie Bedazzled. My dad made me watch it and I couldn't help myself...I simply had to do this...

Ciel Phantomhive: a desk worker for the terrible Funtom Company. His job was shit. His life was shit. His 'friends' were shit. This poor little potato of a boy couldn't socialize if his life depended on it. But he did have this one crush. This cute lil' french fry he wanted to get closer to. Her name was Doll. She was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. However, the girl was way out of his league.

The blue-haired male sat at the table, in the bar, associating with some of his co-workers. He'd tried to become friends with them, to fit in a bit more, but he could sense it wasn't working. He wasn't stupid, he could tell that they all tried to avoid him. When he had sat down, for instance, they'd all tried to move away. He should be used to this by now, but he was just in denial. A shame, isn't it?

That's when she walked in: the beautiful Doll. The air around her glowed with a radiance like no other. Everything else besides her was irrelevant when she walked into the room. Ciel blushed and they hadn't even made eye contact yet. 

"Oh would you look at that," Bardroy, Ciel's coworker whistled, "the little shrimp has a crush on the Funtom Company's #1 chick. Congrats."

"You should go talk to her," Mey-Rin giggled, knowing full well it was impossible.

Ciel didn't care what they thought. He had been watching Doll ever since they'd met. He'd only had one conversation with the girl, but he still felt they had a connection. It had to be more than just his imagination. Otherwise, everything would be too depressing. His life would be too boring without some sort of love interest. Standing up, he walked over to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and fidgeted looking at the ground.

"Hi," he muttered, hoping that words would come to him eventually, "I, uhm, my name is Ciel. We've met before at, uh, work, yeah? I held the door open for you that one time. You probably don't remember me, I know," Ciel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and looked up at her. She smiled, really, honestly, truly, smiled at him.

"Oh? Have we? I think I might remember something like that," she said.

"You do?" Ciel's eyes widened but then he remembered, she was probably just being nice. He stood there, staring at the floor again, trying to think of something to say, to spark some more conversation, but when he looked up again, she was gone. Typical.

"I would do anything to get closer to her," Ciel muttered. Just then, right on cue, a certain male, with black hair, turned his head to those words. Time stopped for a moment, they made eye contact, Ciel wondered if this guy was actually looking at him. The male smiled. He was wearing a black suit. His red eyes glowed a tiny bit as he waved for Ciel to come over. The boy turned to his left, then to his right, making sure that the hot guy was looking at him and not someone else.

"Me?" Ciel mouthed.

"You," the male mouthed back. Ciel's body moved on its own. He was not paying attention to anyone around him. He walked over, very confused, and slightly turned on. Was he gay? Maybe a bit, but isn't everyone?

"Who're you?" Ciel asked, still very confused.

"Oh don't be like that, just come with me, I might be able to help you out," the male wrapped his arm around Ciel; leading him out the door. He smiled, with some ill intent, but our poor potato couldn't tell. This stranger led him to the parking lot. He separated himself a bit. Before proposing his suggestion.

"I'm The Devil," he clapped, deciding to get down to business. He'd had too many cases in one day and would really just like to get to the point. Ciel raised his eyebrow, did this guy have too much to drink?

"Don't believe me? Why doesn't anyone believe me the first time around? What do you want from me? A hula dance? Come on human, I'm trying here. It's been a really long day, and I have a quota to fill. Okay? So if you don't mind. I'd really appreciate if, you know, you'd just take my word for it," the male sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's cut to the chase, I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime. You make a little deal with me, and I'll grant you 7 wishes. How does that sound? It's just a small contact. Here, make a wish right now, so that you can be certain I'm not lying. What would you like? Anything, anything at all, what are you dying to have?" the male asked, tapping his foot. He seemed to be in a hurry, which made Ciel feel bad. Because he felt guilty, Ciel just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I wish...er....for a big mac," he blurted out. The Devil, or so he called himself, held a hand to his mouth and bent over laughing. For a demon fellow, he was kind of laid back. Ciel blushed, a bit angry, he should have said something better.

The Devil picked up Ciel and carried him to the nearest McDonalds, "you're lucky I know a guy or this would be a whole lot more of a nuisance. Honestly, a big mac? Really? That's what you want?" The Devil laughed again, "first time for everything," he placed Ciel on the ground once more, they'd arrived. Either the two of them had traveled fairly quickly, or a McDonalds was literally just around the corner. Ciel tried not to think about it too much, as the two walked over to the counter.

A nice looking guy smiled at them. He was wearing the typical McDonalds uniform, with a name tag that said 'Maou.' Ciel found the name to be interesting, since he knew a bit of Japanese. 'Demon' was this a coincidence? That this guy would know The Devil? Ciel was still finding it a bit hard to believe that the male standing next to him, was in fact, The Devil.

"Hello, how may I help you today, Sirs?" he said, before noticing who his costumer was. The smile quickly dissipated and he glared, "I told you a million times. I'm not giving you free food just because you happen to be my boss. Let me tell you mister, where I come from I'm The Devil, so can you please order and pay for your own meal, or get out?"

"He'd like a big mac, please and thank you," the self proclaimed Devil stated, pointing to the male beside him. The person behind the register, made the order, and continued glaring at the red-eyed male. Ciel tried not to laugh too much. Even though he found it quite amusing. This was the best experience he'd had in a while.

All thanks to The Devil. Strange how that works.

The two walked out of the McDonalds with Ciel holding the bag containing his food. He frowned and then said, "I thought there would be more of a 'poof' and food appeared sort of thing going on, but this is just lame. This is a joke, isn't it? I don't appreciate this..." in truth he actually did. He was having fun, despite the fact he had to pay for his own wish.

"You wished for a big mac, you got a big mac, I'd say its a pretty fair deal here."

"You carried me to a McDonalds and made me pay for my own food," he glared, "plus you made the guy at the register really mad for some reason."

"That isn't my problem. He just doesn't like being my associate. I told him I didn't mean to steal his job, but he just hasn't gotten over it. Demons gonna hate," The Devil shrugged. Ciel couldn't hold back his smile. He'd tried very hard to keep a stern face, but with that sentence he just had to break out into song...

"Because the angels gonna play play play play play and the demons gonna hate hate hate hate hate and baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, I shake it off, I shake it off Wo-OH," Ciel dropped the bag and started dancing around in the street. It was his impulse, his passion, he had to reenact the Hillywood parody. There was no holding him back. The Devil sighed, he wasn't the first one to do this...that's for sure, but he was certainly the most enthusiastic. Maybe if The Devil tried making his eyes all black people would start to believe who he was. He took out a piece of paper to jot that down. It was a good idea. He didn't want to forget it.

"Oh, come on, please, you know you want to sing it too," Ciel grinned, staring at The Devil earnestly.

The Devil rolled his eyes. He had no interest in dancing around, or singing. This wasn't a part of his job description. None of this was for that matter. He should just start taking souls by force. That would make everything so much easier. Wouldn't it?

"Please? I might sign your contracty thingy..just once, huh? Just this one time...please? It doesn't take much to make me a happy camper."

Rolling his eyes again, The Devil decided to do it. What was the harm? There were worse things to do than to simply sing a parody, "Sam's heart is gonna break break break break break and I've got the mark of Cain Cain Cain Cain Cain. Baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off, shake it off."

"Eyyyyyyyyy see? See? It's fun, you know it's at least a little bit fun, yeah? That's right. You know you like it..." Ciel stepped on the tips of his toes to poke The Devil's cheeks. The male just glared in response. He'd had enough of this one.

"Can we just get this show on the road? Can I have your soul now? I'm getting tired of this," The Devil sighed. Ciel picked up his bag, with his big mac inside. Was this it? He did promise that he'd sign his soul away, if The Devil sang a piece of the parody, but it was just getting to be a good night for him.

Noticing the small male's depressed state, The Devil felt a bit sad too. This was the first time that he'd had such an entertaining set of circumstances. Perhaps he shouldn't take this one's soul too quickly. It would be such a waste.

"Tell me, human, what is it that you wish for the most?" The Devil asked, his voice a bit more gentle now. Ciel was caught off guard. He looked up at The Devil and was surprised to see such a kind face. Wasn't this person supposed to be the most evil thing in existence?

"You offered 7 wishes, yeah? But I really only have one. You knew that, didn't you? I only wish to fall in-love with someone. That's all. I want someone to love me; I want to love someone else. Is that too impossible of a task? Can The Devil even grant a wish like that?"

The Devil closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin. It certainly would be a tall order to accomplish such a thing. Pure feelings like this weren't something he was good with. That was more of an angel/God sort of thing.

"Actually," The Devil opened his eyes; they gleamed in the dim light of the street. He grabbed the boy's hand and bowed before bringing the small hand to his lips and kissing it softly, "I think that could be arranged..."

 

 


End file.
